1. Field
Provided is a method of combination therapy for prevention and/or treatment of a cancer, including co-administering sorafenib and an anti-c-Met antibody or an antigen-binding fragment thereof to a subject in need thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
c-Met, a typical receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) present at the surface of cells, binds to its ligand, hepatocyte growth factor (HGF) to promote intracellular signal transduction thereby not only promoting the growth of cells but also being over-expressed in cancer cells so that it is widely implicated in cancer incidence, cancer metastasis, cancer cell migration, cancer cell penetration, angiogenesis, and the like. For these reasons, c-Met has been emerging as an important target for cancer treatment.
There have been many studies on the possibility of c-Met as a new target for cancer treatment, and several drugs relating to c-Met have been developed and subjected to clinical trials. However, most of c-Met inhibitors cannot sufficiently exhibit their effects due to cross-talk of a downstream signaling pathway and other signaling pathways and feedback effects of a downstream signaling pathway and other receptor tyrosine kinases. Therefore, as a new way for inhibiting c-Met, a combined therapy with other pre-existing drugs has been sought.
Accordingly, there is a desire for the development of an efficient combination therapy using an anti-c-Met antibody and a drug targeting another tumor-related protein.